Saving Clary
by BunnyLeigh2014
Summary: Clary is forced into an abusive foster home after her brother and father (also abusive) are killed in a terrible 'accident' Come with me as Jace desperately tries to help her heal her wounds and get away from the evil house she is forced to call home! Rated M for mature language, and sexual sequences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys I've been tossing this idea around in my head for a while so here it goes!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leigh XOXO**_

_**I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

I woke up to the usual shouting that fills my large house. I have no mother, and a dead father. I was forced into foster care. Into an equally abusive household. If not worse. The only ray of hope I have is Jace. Jace Lightwood. My boyfriend of two years, he treats me like I'm the only person in the world, and I love him for all of the respect and support he gives me.

I get up and go into the bathroom, washing my face and applying a touch of makeup. I look out the window when I hear a car approaching the house. It's Jace, my Jace. I quickly throw my shoes on and bound down the stairs taking them two at a time. I don't even give him the chance to knock on the door before I swing it open and jump into his arms.

He laughs as he squeezes me and kisses the top of my head.

"Someone's happy to see me."

"I'm always happy to see you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we should probably be gone before my foster parents get home. They think I'm spending the night with a fiend from school."

"Well let me get your ba-" He cuts himself off when he realizes most of her clothes are at his house hidden. She only wears sweat pants here. She hides her clothes at his house and sneaks outfits in then sneaks them back out to be washed by his mother.

"Let's go Jace." She says happily as she grabs his hand.

Once back at the house Clary lays across Jace's bed and watches him pack some things, she can't even tell what he's packing. He said something about a surprise weekend and never elaborated on it. After packing, Jace bounds happily onto the bed and lays beside her, holding her in his arms.

"We leave tomorrow my dear Clarrisa. Then we will have an entire wonderful week together."

"You're sure your parents are okay with this?"

"All they want is to see me happy, and you make me happy. Therefore they love it when I'm with you. You bring the life out in me Clary, You're my world. You know that and they know that. Ever since I was adopted they say I kept to myself until you came along. Now I still feel like I keep to myself, but in reality its me and you. In our own little bubble. And besides, if they cared do you think they would have let me borrow one of their properties for the week?"

"No. I don't suppose so…"

"Good! Now, you need to smile and be happy. Mother will have dinner ready shortly, afterwards, we can do whatever you want tonight and we need to be up kind of early in the morning so we can get going."

"Okay…Um Jace?"

"Yes?"

"You can kiss me now."

"Ah my dear Clary." He leans in and kisses me so softly that it makes my heart swell. Sometimes he's carnal and breathless, other times like this, he is so tender and loving. Well, he's loving all the time, but you get what I'm saying, this kiss is different.

* * *

_**Jace POV**_

I hear the door creak but I don't care. Clary is laying on her stomach I gave her a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt to wear. The t-shirt is laying on the floor and mine is draped across my shoulder because I'm using it as a towel I am looking at her back, nursing it like I do every day. I pour some more alcohol on the washcloth.

"Ready? This is the biggest one so it might hurt a little baby."

"It's okay. It needs to be cleaned."

"Okay." I softly pat down the length of the cut on her back, trying to be as gentle as possible. When I'm done I go over it with water and dry it with my shirt, put some medicine on her back and place a big band-aid over it. Maryse clears her throat and I turn around sharply, pulling the small blanket at the foot of the bed over and draping it across her shoulders.

"Umm, Maryse, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to get you two for dinner. What's going on?"

Clary sat up in the bed and pulled the blanket tighter around her body.

"Nothing Mrs. Lightwood, I just got a little scraped up so Jace was just changing my bandages."

Maryse looks at us, considering,

"We will talk about this later. Time for dinner." She turns on her heel and walks back down the hallway, I can hear her descending the stairs.

"Jace that was close."

"I know. You know Clary, we have to tell her at some point. Theres no way we can keep thinking of excuses for the bloody shirts and washrags."

"I know. We will tell her after dinner."

* * *

_**Author's note**_

_**Okay guys, like I said before, stories take lots of building so there's no confusion later. Bear with me folks! I'll check in later, until then please continue to leave your wonderful reveiws and check out my other story "A Family Dauntless". Thanks! Peace!  
**_

_**Love, **_

_**LeighXOXO**_


	2. Propositions

_**Author's Note**_

_**Okay guys thank you for the feedback. I am tossing the idea around in my head of uploading a chapter per day. I have two stories in the works right now including this one. So that means this story will have a new chapter every other day. Ultimately I want to know what you guys think. You DO get a vote. But I need you to vote. If you don't vote then I'll do what I want, but this story is not only a creative outlet for me. It's for you, my readers, so I beg you to please give me your feedback, and vote, because I do this for you guys. So you can cast your vote in the comments or PM me if you would like to be anonymous. This is only for the next 72 hours! So if you are going to vote please do so by 3:00 PM CST on Thursday, May 29th, 2014! Thank you so much!  
Peace!  
**_

_**Love, **_

_**LeighXOXO**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Jace pulls the t shirt he gave me over my head, being careful not to touch my back.

"C'mon Clary, let's get some food into you okay?"

"Okay…" He leads me down to the kitchen and I take my usual spot beside him. I've spent a lot more time here lately. Most of the time I sneak out my bedroom window when my foster parents are asleep or too drunk to notice. Everytime I've eaten in the past year has been because of Maryse Lightwood. When Jace and I first started dating he would have his mom pack some food and he would sneak over to my house, climb in my window and we would lock the door and eat dinner together. But then my foster parents realized I was actually getting food from somewhere, came into my room one night when the door wasn't locked all the way, and caught us feeding each other grapes. So now I just say 'I'm spending the weekend with Izzy' because they are too stupid to make the connection anyways.

Jace holds my hand under the table, snapping me out of my daze. He hands me my fork, Tonight we are having Maryse's homemade hamburger steaks. I am starving so I dig right in.

After dinner is over Izzy and Alec excuse themselves because they have dates tonight and Maryse sits still as a statue.

"Can we talk about Clary's back now Jace?"

"Her faster father threw her down the stairs that night he found us in her room. It could've been a lot worse if I wouldn't have dove in front of her."

"Why did I never know?"

"I didn't want to bother you and I wanted to respect Clary's privacy."

"Are you hurt Jace?"

"No. I'm fine. All I did was push her to the side. I didn't have time to break her fall, now her back is still all cut up and bruised."

"Is it healing?"

"Yes. I change her bandages every single day for her."

"Clary do you want to press charges?"

"No. I just want to lay low for a few days if you don't care…"

"Stay as long as you like. Just no having sex okay?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Can I get her to bed now?"

"Go ahead."

Jace swoops me up and carries me back to his room, laying me down on the bed and climbing in beside me, pulling me closer. He's careful with my back as he pulls the covers up and crushes my body to his.

"Clary, I promise to protect you. Nothing like this will ever happen to you again."

"Jace that's so sweet but it's not like we can keep them away forever. We have to figure out something else."

"I have an idea, but it needs to wait until tomorrow night. I can't tell you just yet. Everything's not ready."

"Okay."

"Sleep my angel."

And with those final words I drift away.

* * *

_**Remember to Vote! Back to the Story!**_

* * *

**Jace POV**

The second I am sure Clary is asleep I pull her hair down from where it's been up all day long and then I see it. She has a cut on the back of her head she's been hiding from me. It looks fresh. Like its happened in the past day or so. Her hair is all matted around it and when I touch it she whimpers in her sleep. I lay awake, holding her close to me, fuming with anger. Twards her family, towards my self. I should have been there. I should have been there to protect her.

It's about 3AM. I haven't slept all night. I feel Clary stirring and she suddenly grabs my arms in a vice grip and screams. One of her nightmares. I gently try to soothe her awake, luckily nobody heard.

"Clary. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a dream. Don't wanna talk about it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Can we take a shower?"

"Sure." I swing my legs out of bed and go int the bathroom, starting the shower so it will get hot. Clary follows me in and carefully strips off the shorts, shirt, and her under ware. Needing help with her bra. I turn her around and gently undo it.

I step out of my boxers and swoop her up, stepping into the shower I put her down.

"Can I take your bandages off baby?"

"Yes." She turns around and pulls her hair out of the way.

I slowly pull her bandaged off and toss them over the shower curtain onto the floor. I turn her around and pull her close to me.

"Clary, I know about the cut on your head."

"How?"

"While you were sleeping I took your hair down. I wanted to run my hand through it and I saw it."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She pulls me closer and presses her face to my chest, right over my heart.

"It's okay. But you should let me look at it. We might need to go speak to Magnus. It looks pretty deep."

"Not tonight."

"Okay." We stand there, perfectly still for I don't know how long. She reaches up and runs her hands through my hair. I sigh into her hair.

"Jace?"

"Yes?"

"Will you wash my hair?"

"Of coarse, turn around."

She dutifully turns and I grab her shampoo and start massaging her scalp, being extra careful around her cut. I finally get all the dried blood out of her hair and rinse it gently. When I'm done she smiles up at me and says,

"Get on your knees. I can't reach your hair from here."

I chuckle and get down on my knees in front of her. She slowly washes my hair. It feels so good. She always scratches my head for me, which I absolutely love. I open my eyes and look down, seeing that I'm getting a bit…excited.

"Careful Jace." I murmur to myself so she can't hear.

When she's done we busy ourselves with washing. The only skin we wash for each other is our backs. She isn't ready for much more and thats perfectly fine with me. I'll take whatever intimacy I can get. After we are done washing ourselves I lean over and turn the shower off. I reach over to the sink and get a towel. I hand it to Clary so she can dry herself and I grab one to wrap around my waist. I glance down at her.

"Want me to get you some fresh clothes?"

"Yes please."

I walk out of the bathroom and go to the dresser, pulling out a pair of light weight pajama pants, and a tank top for her. I'll just put my boxers back on. I grab her a clean pair of panties and a sleeping bra. When I got back to the bathroom she was already dry so I handed her the clothes and pulled my boxers on.

"Want me to dry your hair?"

"No it's fine. I wan a sleep with it wet. I'm actually really hot and the wet hair helps."

"Okay baby."

We don't go back to sleep, instead we lay awake, propped up on the pillows, talking. I finally decide it's time.

"Clary, I was saving this for tomorrow night but I just can't wait any longer."

"For what?"

"I want you to move in Clary. Don't answer yet just let me get it all out. Clary I love you. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. But this is my way of protecting you. I want you to move in, live with me, you can even stay in this very room, you don't have to have your own if you don't want it. I just want yo keep you by my side, so I can protect you forever." I get up and start pacing.

"Wow I thought this would be easier."

"Jace, what's wrong? You're acting strange."

"I don't know how to say this. Ive practiced so many times but now I've forgotten the words. Clary I want you to stay with me."

"Jace." She gets up and crosses the room to me. "I'll stay with you. I want to be with you too."

"Stay forever?" He looks down at me, his beautiful eyes filled with with unshed tears. "I love you. I want you to stay forever?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I say, my voice is shaking and I pull him over to the bed to sit down beside me.

He shakes his head yes and looks me in the eyes.

"Then the answer is yes." I say almost inaudibly.

Jace dives at me and kissed me hard. He crushes my body to his chest whispering 'I love you' Over and over.

"I love you too Jace."

"I don't have a ring yet I'm so sorry. I was supposed to have it by tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about the ring Jace. I love you. I know you love me, and I don't need a ring to prove it."

"Clary I love you. More than you can ever imagine."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_** I am tossing the idea around in my head of uploading a chapter per day. I have two stories in the works right now including this one. So that means this story will have a new chapter every other day. Ultimately I want to know what you guys think. You DO get a vote. But I need you to vote. If you don't vote then I'll do what I want, but this story is not only a creative outlet for me. It's for you, my readers, so I beg you to please give me your feedback, and vote, because I do this for you guys. So you can cast your vote in the comments or PM me if you would like to be anonymous. This is only for the next 72 hours! So if you are going to vote please do so by 3:00 PM CST on Thursday, May 29th, 2014! Thank you so much!  
Peace!  
**_

_**Love, **_

_**LeighXOXO**_


	3. A day in paradise

_**Author's Note**_

_**Okay guys thank you for the feedback. I am tossing the idea around in my head of uploading a chapter per day. I have two stories in the works right now including this one. So that means this story will have a new chapter every other day. Ultimately I want to know what you guys think. You DO get a vote. But I need you to vote. If you don't vote then I'll do what I want, but this story is not only a creative outlet for me. It's for you, my readers, so I beg you to please give me your feedback, and vote, because I do this for you guys. So you can cast your vote in the comments or PM me if you would like to be anonymous. This is only for the next 72 hours! So if you are going to vote please do so by 3:00 PM CST on Thursday, May 29th, 2014! Thank you so much!  
Peace!  
**_

_**Love, **_

_**LeighXOXO**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jace POV**

I lay awake in Clary's arms, she thinks I'm asleep. But I'm not I think its cute how she caresses me when she's convinced I'm asleep. I roll over and look at her.

"Clary?"

"Yes?"

"Its so bright here."

"I know."

We are laying in our room thats right on the beach. Clary has always wanted to go. So I figure why not?

"What do you want to do today darling?"

"Could we swim? I know you aren't fond of brightness but we won't have to stay long. Or we could go down the hall to the sauna room and get in the heated pool, or the hot tub? Anything involving swimming…"

"Okay. You can pick. Which bathing suit would you like?" I get up and cross the room to dig in our suitcase.

"The black one." I toss it to her and pull off my boxers, sliding into my black swimming trunks. I go sit on the bed behind her and tie her bikini top for her, tracing my finger over one of her runes before standing back up and going to get our towels.

"I think we should just go down to the heated pool Jace."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want to mess with the whole sunblock thing, and it sucks to be invisible on the beach, kids always stomp on us."

"You know Clary, you can control your glamour. You just choose not to."

"Not true. I control it at home."

"But not here. Please, can we take our shields down today?"

"Okay…"

Ten minutes later we emerge from our room. Clary stays close under my arm. She insisted on putting on one of my t shirts until we got to the pool. When we get to the pool I lay out our towels on two lounge chairs, claiming our space, and pull the t shirt over her head. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her deeply before leading her over to the small intimate hot tub that is behind a large patch of foliage. I pull her closer to me as we sink down into the warm water.

"You have no idea how happy a man I am right now Clary…"

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too."

I look around the area. The whole thing is basically a large greenhouse with pools and hot tubs built into it so well, it feels like they're natural. Clary has her head on my shoulder, she's relaxed. She kisses my shoulder and smiles up at me.

"Hey Jace?"

"Mm?" I lean down a bit so I can put my face into her hair.

"How is it so easy for you?"

"How is what so easy?"

"Not touching me…"

"It isn't Clarissa. It is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. But I do it because I love you. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"So if I asked you to touch me…You would?"

"Possibly. I wouldn't go very far though…"

"Do you think tonight after dinner we could…try somethings. I don't wanna have sex just yet its just." She shifts and straddles me, resting on my lap.

"I want to sit like this and I want you to…touch me…"

"Clary, I will do whatever you want. I just want you to be sure first."

"I am…" She tilts her head down and frowns. I know what she's thinking so I lift her chin up and kiss her lips softly.

"You. Are. Beautiful."

* * *

After we've eaten dinner it's time. I have closed the curtains and I lounge back on the bed, flipping through the channels on the God-aweful TV while Clary is in the bathroom 'getting ready'. I don't understand why I see her naked every day but the very first time I'm about to touch her in a sensual way she's too shy to change in front of me. She emerges and I immediately switch off the TV to look at her. She come out wearing my t-shirt and a pair of my boxers. She told me one time that my clothes make her feel safe. She slowly crosses the room and sits in my lap, straddling me and looking me in the eyes.

"Cl-Clary, you don't have to do this…." I place my hands on her hips. I don't want her to shut down on me…

"I want to Jace." She leans down and kisses me. "Touch me…but please do it slowly okay?"

"Okay baby…" I lift one of my hands and pull the shirt over her head. I slide my hands slowly up her body to barely brush over her breasts. She freezes but nods for me to keep going. I slowly take one of them in my hand and massage it gently. Clary closes her eyes and begins to thaw out, becoming less afraid by the second.

I decide she's adjusted and touch one of her nipples with my index finger. Slowly circling it. She lets a shish escape her lips but suddenly her eyes screw tighter shut and she falls forward, burying her face in my neck.

"I'm so sorry Jace…."

"Baby it's okay. Do you want your sleeping bra?"

She nods into my neck and I lay her down beside me before getting up to grab her bra. I get my stele out of the nightstand before sliding her bra over her small body.

"Clary. I can't bear for you to be in pain anymore. Can I please use the healing rune on you?"

"Yeah." She whimpers from her place on the bed. I heal her back and prop myself up on my elbow beside her in bed.

"Clary, turn over and look at me."

She shifts so she's looking at me.

"Jace I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Because I can't be perfect. I can't give you the things you want."

"You give me everything just by breathing. Always remember that." I kiss her deeply and roll over so she's on top and has all the control. We stay here so long until we are breathless, then spend the rest of the night holing each other, talking, and kissing for hours.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Sorry this chapter was kind of rushed but I am tossing the idea around in my head of uploading a chapter per day. I have two stories in the works right now including this one. So that means this story will have a new chapter every other day. Ultimately I want to know what you guys think. You DO get a vote. But I need you to vote. If you don't vote then I'll do what I want, but this story is not only a creative outlet for me. It's for you, my readers, so I beg you to please give me your feedback, and vote, because I do this for you guys. So you can cast your vote in the comments or PM me if you would like to be anonymous. This is only for the next 72 hours! So if you are going to vote please do so by 3:00 PM CST on Thursday, May 29th, 2014! Thank you so much!  
Peace!  
**_

_**Love, **_

_**LeighXOXO**_


	4. Caught Red Handed

**Chapter 4**

**Clary POV**

The next few days fly by. Jace has been attentive as ever if not more. Every morning when I wake there is breakfast waiting for me. He never leaves my side either. Like…ever. I smile as Jace sits the tray full of food on my lap. He sits down beside me and puts the tray between us. This is the game we play, we prop up in the bed and feed each other. Jace isn't eating much, instead he is drawing imaginary designs in the sheet, and tugging on the lost threads on his shirt.

"Okay Jace, I give up. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me."

"I just want the wedding to be as soon as possible. I want for you to officially be mine. I've already worked on my vows…."

"You have?"

"Yes Clary. My hands are just itching to draw those Runes on you and make you mine."

"Oh…" I look down at his hands. Rough and calloused. I softly run my finger down the length of his hand.

"I love you Jace. The time will be here soon. We still need to tell your family. It's hard to believe we have to go home tonight. Can we just take a portal?"

"Yes. We

"What happens when we get back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will I have to go home?"

"Never. Never will you have to go back to that place again my Clary. You're home is by my side. Forever and Always. No matter what. I promise."

"Thank you Jace." I pick up a piece of toast and hold it out to him, offering him a bite. He takes it willingly and smiles.

"You're welcome."

I put the toast down and reach over to the bedside table, grabbing my stele.

"I have an idea. An image just crossed my mind. I figure since I can't get you a ring this would be nice." I grab his arm, turning it over so I can draw a rune on the inside of his wrist. It's intricate, and complicated, I don't really know exactly here I got it. I think I might have created it. All I know is that when I'm done, he will need to mark me and then we will be bonded. Not wed, but bonded in a sense that we weren't before. When I'm finished I take a deep breathe and blow on it gently. I kiss the center of the rune and hand him my stele.

"Your turn Jace."

After our intimate drawing session is over Jace rolls out of bed and leads me into the bathroom. He runs a hot bath judging from the amount of steam and slowly peels his shirt and boxers off of me before taking off his own clothes. He holds my hand so I can step into the bath tub and sits behind me, holding my body close to his. We do this sometimes too. We sill haven't had sex, but we just strip naked and hold each other, mainly in the bathtub or a shower. I know it's cliche, but its like we're in our own little bubble that nothing can penetrate. He leans his head down and kisses my shoulder softly, trailing small kisses up until he gets to my lips, he kisses my softly for a moment but the air suddenly changes and I am turning around, straddling him and twisting his damp-at-the-ends-hair around in my hands, making him groan. I cling to him like he's a lifeline, and he does the same. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I grant all to willingly. Everything inside me tightens when his hands move up my body, towards my breasts. A small sigh escapes me when he reaches his destination. He takes his mouth off mine and softly blows in my ear.

"Come. Lets go to bed so you will be more comfortable. I promise you can tell me to stop anytime."

"Yes." Is all I can muster up in my state of mind. Jace picks me up and carries me to the bed without breaking our new formed kiss. He yanks a small fleece blanket off the bedpost and sits down against the headboard, pulling me onto his lap and draping the blanket around my shoulders while he murmurs something about pneumonia. He resumes his previous 'handiwork' on my breasts and I softly nip at his shoulder. I feel something that isn't exactly soft, but smooth and firm under me. I idly wonder if it might be his….I've _seen_ it but haven't exactly _felt_ it. Jace shifts slightly and takes his mouth and hands off me.

"Clary I want you to try something okay?"

"Alright. Just tell me what it is."

He shifts me to where he is leaning back a bit and I am sitting beside him with my head on his shoulder.

"Give me your hand."

He guides my hand down to his dick and places it on the base of it, his hand covering mine.

"Now just follow what I do."

He takes a firmer grip on my hand and guides it slowly up and then down. His face flushes as he starts to build a steady pace. I look at him through hooded eyes.

"Could I…try it alone?"

He closes his eyes and nods as he releases my hand. I sit on his knees and he holds my waist, burying his face in my neck as I take hold of him again.

* * *

**Alec POV**

"Damnit! Why won't this thing die!" I groan loudly as I pull my second seraph blade from the holster on my back. Isabelle restrains the demon with her golden whip.

"I don't know! Keep trying! I can't hold it much longer, Alec!"

I start slicing wildly at the demon and finally decide that our weapons aren't going to work. We have to use other abilities.

"Hold it a little longer." I put my blade back and pull out my stele.

"What are you doing?"

"Exactly what Clary showed us." I dig my stele into my hand and draw the freezing rune that Clary taught us a few weeks ago. It's a stretch, but if I can freeze the thing it won't be able to deflect the weapons with its powers.

"Okay Isabelle, let go and run." I hold my hand out the second she lets go and a weird light shoots out of my hand and the demon doesn't freeze. It disappears. Obliterates. My eyes widen as the remains shower over us. They burn like acid and I run to Isabelle, grabbing her by the arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think its go-" She freezes and looks over to the neighboring roof. There are several people. One is recording with some sort of camera…Shit.

I pull my hood up and grab Isabelle by the arm.

"We have to go. Now." I hold my stele down to my arm, pressing it into my invisibility rune, Isabelle does the same and we vanish into thin air.


	5. I can't even piss! -Alec

_**Author's Note**_

_**Okay guys I know this chapter will be short but it's just a building block. Kind of a filler. It's STILL IMPORTANT though. PEACE!  
**_

_**Love, **_

_**LeighXOXO**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Clary POV**

I wake up to Jace's phone ringing. He's in the shower so I call out to him.

"Jace! Your phone's ringing! It's Alec."

"Answer it." He calls back. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Clary. Thank God. Where's Jace?"

"Shower."

"When are you guys coming home?"

"Well whenever Jace gets out of the shower we were going to come back."

"Good. We need you two back as soon as humanly possible."

"Why? What's happening?"

"I can't say. I think our phones have been tapped. Just be careful, and no…conspicuous activity."

And just like that the phone goes dead. I panic, running around the room wildly, throwing everything into our suitcase. I snatch out a pair of jeans and a tight shirt and a vest. I throw all of my other clothes into the bag and go over to the corner, grabbing up my boots and Jace's, throwing them onto the bed before I toss all the other shoes into the bag. I yank my clothes on and almost knock Jace down when I throw one the bathroom door.

"Clary!" He jumps back and I push past him, hastily brushing my teeth and putting some deodorant on. I grab my makeup and put some over the love bites that adorn my neck, I push past him again and throw all of my other things into the suit case. I pull out his usual wardrobe. Black jeans, black shirt and his vest thats actually a weapons holster. I toss them at him and grab up his weapons belt as well as mine and clip mine on, throwing his at him.

"Clary. What are you doing?"

"Alec says we have to come home. He thinks the phones have been tapped. He said to be careful and keep magic to a minimum."

"I swear on the Angel. What have they done?!"

"I don't know!"

He's already dressed and throwing on his belt and vest by the time I'm lacing up my boots. I go and zip up the suitcase after he tosses his deodorant at me and we're ready to go.

* * *

**Alec POV**

I burst out of the bathroom after being rudely interrupted by a reporter trying to climb through the window.

"Mother! They're trying to get through the windows now! Damn rats. I can't even piss! Can't we just curse them or something!"

"No we can't kill human beings. Now keep your voice down before they hear us!"

"Damn. Where in hell is Jace? Clary said they were coming!"

"Then they're coming. Calm your ass down." Isabelle runs down the stairs, ducking under the windows, closing the curtains as she goes.

Jace walks in behind me with his arm around Clary.

"Okay. Two things. What did you do? And why are there reporters in the library coming through the window?"

"They're inside?!" Mom runs out of the rom with her stele in hand.

Jace looks Isabelle and I over, frowning.

"Alec, Isabelle. Greenhouse in 10 minutes."

* * *

**Jace POV**

I stand in silence. Alec has just told me what happened. Apparently, Maryse had told them to get prepared to hunt as soon as I was back. They thought they could do it alone. It took longer than usual. Some teenagers heard them, recorded it and sold it to the news. Now every reporter in the city is swarming the Institute. Great.

"Which rune did you use exactly?" Clary says, stepping forward.

Alec holds out his hand for her to see.

"That's your problem. You swooped down instead of up. Down is fire. Up is ice."

I see Alec mentally slap himself as he puts his hand down.

"So. What are we going to do? The demon is still out there, we're all over the news, and we can't even sneeze downstairs without being caught on camera…." Isabelle chimes in.

"Easy. We sneak out." Clary says.

"How?"

"Let me show you." A small smile crosses her face as she pulls her stele out of her boot.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it. Check back tomorrow for another chapter! **_**_PEACE!_**

**_Love, _**

**_LeighXOXO_**


	6. We have rats Lots and lots of rats

**Chapter 6**

**Jace POV**

Clary rides on my back as we bolt up the stairs. The demon managed to hurt her leg to the point where she can barely walk much less run. Isabelle and Alec are right on my feet. We reach the top of the building and I lay Clary behind a large vent. I take out my stele and place it against her angelic rune so her glamour will work before doing it to myself. Isabelle and Alec are putting their steles away when I turn around. Now the four of us can see each other but are invisible to the world. Good thing too. I wish they would have thought of this earlier when they went demon hunting without backup. The demon crashes up through the roof and lands with a thud. I take out both of my seraph blades and Isabelle holds her whip tightly. I can't see Alec but I'm assuming that he is trying that freezing rune.

I leap toward it but it bolts out of my way. Isabelle tries to restrain it but it's gotten stronger. I get knocked off my feet and go slamming into the vent I hid Clry behind. I glance to check on her but she's gone. She's running toward the demon with a long seraph blade in her hand. I start to call out but it's too late. She sinks the blade into the demon and everything explodes in a bright light.I put my hands over my head and look up when I feel no debris.

"Clary?" I choke.

"Over here." She stands and walks toward me. Illuminated by the fading light. Alec and Isabelle are regaining balance as she walks to me. There are no remains. Nothing. Jut a large charred mark on the concrete.

She holds out a hand.

"C'mon. Lets go."

* * *

**Clary POV**

Jace finishes the iratze on my leg and pulls the covers up over me.

"Do you need anything Clary?"

"Water?"

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

He walks back in 5 minutes later carrying a tray with water and cantaloupe on it.

"Maryse said to have you eat something."

"Okay."

Jace sits beside me on the bed, feeding me and giving me kisses that taste like the fruit. Maryse walks in just as Jace is licking his lips. He puts an arm around me and looks up at his adoptive mother.

"Yes?"

"Well for starters, why are you not wearing pants?"

"Because this place is very hot considering the fact that the electricity has been cut by the reporters and we can't use witch light power until Magnus gets here tomorrow."

"Clary are you okay with this?"

"Eh," I shrug, "At least he's wearing boxers and not a g-string."

She laughs,

"Yes I suppose that's right. Anyways, I was wondering how your guys vacation went. Today has been so crazy I haven't had a chance to talk to you at all."

"It was good. It was nice to get away and be in a bubble for a while." Jace traces one of my runes.

"So…The thing you asked me to arrange before you left. Did that go okay?"

"You mean this?" Jace holds my left hand out, showing her my ring.

"Oh that's wonderful! When are you going to tell everyone?"

"Whenever Clary wants. But first we should take care of the reporters."

"I agree. Did you guys take care of the…situation?" She cautiously eyes the window even though we are on the third floor.

"Yeah. It was…enlightening…" Jace looks down at me and stifles a laugh.

"So enlightening in fact it hurt our eyes." I giggle.

"That's good. I guess I'll go try to get some sleep. You two have a good night and please be careful with your words and actions. You aren't in Rio anymore…and we have rats…lots and lots of nasty rats." She turns on her heel and walks out, shutting the door behind her.

Jace looks down at me.

"Now my dear Clary, you should sleep. You suffered a pretty bad injury today and need to heal."

"Yes sir." I salute him in a mocking manor. I try to scoot down but it's not happening. Isabelle put my leg in a splint, and the iratze only heals flesh wounds. Not broken bones. So we have to wait for Magnus to get here tomorrow so he can properly heal it. Until then, I'm stuck.

"Jace? A little help here?"

He gently grabs my waist and slides me down in the bed, covering me with the cool sheet that he wet so I wouldn't be hot.

"Jace…can we listen to music?"

"Is your iPod charged?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay I'll get it." He gets up and crosses the room, grabbing my iPod off the dresser and coming back to lay down beside me. He takes the small speaker off the nightstand and plugs it in. We listen to the bittersweet voice of an artist I've never heard before. Jace cooing softly in my ear as my eyes fall heavy and I drift off.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I wake up and hear running water. Clary must be brushing her teeth. I get up and go into the bathroom, picking up my toothbrush I stand beside her. We are nudging each other playfully and laughing foamily until a rock comes crashing through the bathroom window, scattering glass everywhere. The rock is followed quickly by a reporter. Clary takes one of her crutches and starts swinging at the reporter. I decide to just push him out the window. I have to carry her down the stairs when Magnus arrives. I lay her on one of the cots in the infirmary so Magnus can do whatever it is he does.

When Magnus is done he walks back downstairs with Maryse. I have no idea what they're doing but we had to give him all of our witch lights.

Clary and I go into the library and sit side by side at the piano. I start playing as she lays her head on my shoulder. This feels natural. Thisis something we do on occasion. She watches my hands carefully and tries to mimic me on a higher octave. It never really goes as planned. She always gets frustrated.

Suddenly the small television on the edge of the desk flicks on. We have power again. Great. News time.

The reporter on the screen is an average woman with way too much makeup and obviously dyed black hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"I am standing outside a place called the Institute. Seemingly run down it is home to a family we know nothing about. Sources claim that a new york teenager- Clarissa Adele Fairchild- who was accused of killing her father and brother last year. The other teenagers inside were seen at the scene of the murders but never found or charged. Clarissa was later acquitted after testimony by Luke Garroway. What is she doing now? Are they planning the next kill? I have a video here, submitted by an anonymous source of two of the four teenagers fighting…something on the top of a building night before last."

They play the footage of Alec and Isabelle battling the Demon we killed last night. Then it cuts out. It cuts to Clary and I…Jumping out of the Portal yesterday morning. Shit.

"We have no idea who these children are. But we beg them. Please show yourselves. You are not in trouble, we just want to ask you a few questions. We know your watching."

Suddenly the camera switches to Clary and I, staring at the tv, then me looking back and running to the window to tip a bookshelf over in front of it.

"I swear on the Angel! Why can't they leave us the hell alone!" Alec comes running into the room. He must have watched it on the TV in the kitchen.

"I don't know."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah."

"Um…Jace, Alec?"

"What?"

"My foster parents are on the news."

I look at the tv, wild-eyed and already boiling with anger. The monsters are trying to look distraught. I don't buy it.

"Clary. You need to come home sweetie. You aren't in trouble. We know you are with that monster Jace Wayland and his terrible family. We are sending the police after you honey. If they have kidnapped you don't worry, you will be safe soon."

The screen flashes to police cars pulling up outside. Alec starts biting his thumbnail nervously saying 'c'mon Magnus' under his breath. Suddenly Magnus bursts out the front door of the institute. He holds his hands up and 90 percent of the reporters are uncloaked. They're all demons. The others are so confused that they faint. There are so many road blocks that nobody can really see them. Jace grabs my arm.

"C'mon Clary. We have about 10 minutes to get rid of all the demons before someone who was watching shows up."

* * *

_**Okay guys that's it for today. Don't forget to review! Peace!**_

_**Love,**_

_**LeighXOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys just a little heads up. I'm posting this from my phone because my cat has chewed up my computer charger and now it is dead. I will attempt to update but I can promise anything for a few days. Because it is incredibly difficult to write decent chapters on a phone. Anyways. Sorry about the inconvenience BUT cats will be cats. Kk. Well peace.

Love,

LeighXOXO


End file.
